Christian Ernst von Stolberg-Wernigerode
Christian Ernst von Stolberg-Wernigerode (2nd April 1691 - Présent) is a Prussian nobleman, politician and the current-reigning Graf von Stolberg-Wernigerode. He was notably remarked for his lengthy reign, commencing during his tender age of 8 years and then some. In accordance with his father's last will and testament of 23rd January 1699, Christian Ernst was to inherit the Grafschaft of Wernigerode, which until that point had been ruled by his uncle - Count Ernest of Stolberg. Born in 1691 during the transition period of which Prussia was elevated from an Electorate to a Kingdom, Ernst was brought up by a fairly wealthy family of the lower nobility. He was born at the seat of his family - Schloß Wernigerode to the Graf and Gräfin von Stolberg-Wernigerode. Ernst is the eldest of 10 children from his father, and a child of the second marriage conceived. Christian Ernst was known for his quick-witted nature, his charismatic personality and for his closeness to Frédéric le Grande ''as his Valet. Early Life '''Birth' Christian Ernst was born on the 23rd of January 1691 during a particularly frozen evening at Schloß Wernigerode to his parents. The birthing was a quiet event with only family members present with domestic servants and envoys from other branches of the House of Stolberg. The infant Christian Ernst was then baptized a year later at the age of one and was granted the title of Graf von Wernigerode. ''He was the 10th child of 23, including 4 sets of twins. Of these 22 siblings, some 10 would survive infancy into adulthood. '''Baptism & Childhood' Christian Ernst was baptized on February 8th, 1692 within the chapel of Schloß Wernigerode. He was baptized as Christian Ernst von Stolberg-Wernigerode. Using a courtesy title of his father's, he was known as the Graf von Wernigerode, a title his own son would later hold. Ernst was well-treated during his early years and would be for the rest of his life. He was cared for by a Governess, the ageing Gertrude Augusta, the Kanonikerin of Wernigerode's local church. The bond between Christian Ernst and his parents flourished while he was still in his youth, which caused him to be very close with his parents until their death. The close relation of children and their parents during the 17th century was indeed a rarity for his generation. To his despair, the young Ernst would only have a wee nine years of life knowing his father, who would die in 1699. Education Ernst's formal education began when he was five. The young Count was sent to be educated in the court of the Elector of Brandenburg - the future Friedrich I. His father had chosen to remain in Wernigerode, whilst his mother formally presented her youthful child to the flamboyant Elector. Christian Ernst was given a rigorous and comprehensive education at court. He acquired languages, such as French, English and Spanish, of which he became fluent. He also learnt some Latin, and some Russian too. Christian Ernst was also taught mathematics, the history of Germany, writing, geography and studied religion zealously. As was expected of a future courtier, he was taught the art of conversation and flattery. His tutors noted that Ernst excelled in his education, much some of his siblings, who cared little for it. Adolescence When Ernst first was introduced to court he was the first of all his siblings to enter court after their father's death, he was quickly distinguished for his handsome looks and passion to read books. During his spare time, he would read books in his chambers but when Sa Majesté was present, Ernst would never miss any opportunities to accompany him. As an adult courtier, Christian Ernst was rather liked for his sophistication and appreciation of the military, bureaucracy, arts and literature. He could often be heard discussing various topics such as warfare, music, literature, and world politics with friends and strangers alike. Ernst always kept up with the trends in Prussian fashion, as well as those mirroring European tastes. He often sported the latest colours and patterns. While not coming from a family of illustrious wealth like - per say, the Wittelsbachs, Christian Ernst still made an appearance to fit into the court and appear as wealthy as a noble could. Marriage WIP. Courtly Tenure - WIP Section Reign of Friedrich I Considerably one of the most seasoned courtiers within Prussia, Christian Ernst's tenure as a Courtier spanned the reign of 3 Kings, and several Consorts and Dowagers. A man of great wit, admirable knowledge and handsome features - he as never one to frail during times of change. He was close with his mother, who, although having governesses care for the children, spent time with each child nearly every day as to best develop a strong, solid relationship to them. The elderly Dowager Countess retained her pristine wit despite her age. Wherever possible, the dowager joined her son until she would one day pass at the tender age of 85 in 1749. During the reign of Friedrich I/III, Christian Ernst witnessed the Electorate of Brandenburg-Prussia be elevated to royal status as the Kingdom of Prussia. The tribulation of this event permitted Ernst to be one of the thousands of people to witness the event of the first Prussian coronation in history. Prussia would be freed from the shackles of Polish oppression and begin its path of wrestling the corrupt Hapsburg Empire. The House of Stolberg declared it supports to the Hohenzollerns as they crowned themselves the rulers of their new realms, and begun their campaign of becoming a European power. Reign of Friedrich Wilhelm I Friedrich Wilhelm I. von Preußen - known to history as the Soldatenkönig - ascended to Prussia's throne after his father's death in 1713. The King shared an immensely opposite opinion of his father in terms of ruling his land. The monarch turned his attention to the construction of Prussia as an independent military power and strong mercantile state, whilst creating a comprehensive state financial system and introduced tight austerity measures at the Prussian court. The King had gone to measures of redurcing annual court costs from over 270,000 Thalers to a mere 55,000 Thallers per annum. Court ranks were cut from 146 to a mere 46, and this drastically caused a change in scenery. Retinues of huntsmen, groups of military officers and bureaucrats replaced the frills of noble courtiers by the middle of the reign. Although a highly effective ruler, Friedrich Wilhelm had a perpetually short temper which sometimes drove him to physically attack servants (or even his own children) with a cane at the slightest provocation. His violent, harsh nature was further exacerbated by his inherited porphyritic disease, which gave him gout, obesity and frequent crippling stomach pains. A year after the reign of Friedrich Wilhelm had begun, the King had predominantly motioned a treaty in 1714 with Christian Ernst to acquire the County and possessions of Stolberg as Prussian territory - which was greatly accepted with little negotiations save for that his family retained their titles and claims. In the eyes of the Soldatenkönig, Christian Ernst was often described as a kind, thoughtful and helpful man, a predominately pious and loyal subject to the Kingdom, with a great thirst for knowledge. In private he was a busy, strenuous and overworked gentle soul. He was respectful and courteous, traits which were usually praised for, and was continually noted for his friendly and kind disposition. Such traits kept him safe in the presence of the King, compared to the likes of the heir, the future Friedrich II. Primogeniture Edict of 1738 WIP. Frédéric le Grande. WIP.Category:Prussian Counts Category:Prussian Nobility Category:Imperial Household Category:Imperial Court Category:House Stolberg Category:House Stolberg-Wernigerode